


A Different Take

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Laxus sees the other wizard he knows. It's the scent of fire, the burning of scales, the roar of a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So catching up on Fairy Tail (Sometimes I wonder about all the cleavage in the show), and I really love Laxus and I wanted to write some Laxus porn that turned into this and the original draft that was about Laxus and Natsu fucking turned into another story entirely so I don't know when I'll finish that.
> 
> But for now, this is a long (for me) story and I'm quite happy with it and proud of it. Fair warning it's probably a bit of OOC and diverges drastically from canon in certain areas (such as the fact that there are no dragons any longer in this universe).
> 
> Also, I don't know much about Laxus' mom but I like the idea of her passing on Dragon Slaying Magic to him.

The first time Laxus sees the other wizard he knows. It's the scent of fire, the burning of scales, the roar of a _dragon_.

The wizard looks at him from across the table where Laxus and Grandpa are sitting (grandpa doesn't like Laxus being alone now that both his mother and father are gone), and his eyes go bright and narrow.

“You, Natsu, will become a fairy tail wizard, and do you know what that means?” Gramps asks with a solemn look.

“Power?” Both Laxus and Natsu say together.

Gramps sighs and shakes his head, “No, it means friendship, family, and _love_.” He looks at both of them, “Do you understand?”

Natsu eyes are wide, and his grip on the bench makes it crack. (A few of the nearby wizards whistle at the sight) “Yes, I understand.”

“Good.” Gramps smiles and then glances at Laxus. “How about you help Natsu get settled? You need a training partner.”

“I don't need a training partner.” Laxus mutters, crossing his arms and turning away. The scent of burning scales makes him look up and stare at Natsu... _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad_.

“How do you expect to get stronger if you don't have a sparring partner?” Gramps raises his brows.

Laxus grimaces and then looks at Natsu again, “Fine, but you have to listen to me.”

Natsu grin is full of teeth, “Who said you're the boss of me?”

Laughter from the other older wizards, Wakaba definitely looks amused, and Macao is rolling his eyes.

Gramps sighs and covers his eyes, “What have I done?”

 

 

 

Per Gramps' request, Laxus shows Natsu the guild and the dorm where most of the younger children sleep.

Natsu picks the room next to Laxus.

“How did you know that?” Laxus says, because sure Natsu _smells_ like dragon, but it could be the scarf made of scales around his neck, or he could have descended from a dragon slayer (like Laxus).

Natsu enters the room and Laxus quickly follows. Natsu sets down his pack and then frowns at Laxus and tilts his head, “Aren't you a dragon slayer? Can't you tell what I am?”

That settles it, to have another dragon slayer after Laxus' own mother died, _that_ is a worthy sparring partner. Even better, is that Natsu is at least moderately trained if he can use his advanced senses.

“Yes, I can, I had to make sure.” Laxus raises his chin.

Natsu stares at him before shaking his head, “You are weird.” Then he looks out the window and grins. “Let's go train! I've never fought another dragon slayer before!” He grabs Laxus' hand.

Laxus growls but before he can pull away the other wizard has already pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

The field that's meant for training is marked with damage from all the different elements and various other magical effects (the most prominent is the hole that Gildarts left the last time he was in town).

“Let's go!” Natsu yells and jumps back. He raises his fists and it takes a few seconds before they burn bright with fire. Natsu grins, “ _Iron fist of the Fire Dragon_!” He roars, jumping forward.

Laxus dodges, barely, for a five year old Natsu is _fast_ , and he rolls away. He stands, already conducting the lightning magic into his hand just like his mother taught him, “ _Iron fist of the Lightning Dragon_!”

Natsu counters with his own flaming fist.

A heavy explosion rocks the field and the two fly back into dirt.

Laxus stands up and charges, his fist a crackle of lightning.

Each blow rocks the field and sends them tumbling back or sideways, none of their punches or kicks land.

There's a crowd now, Laxus can see at the edge of his vision, but he doesn't care, it's the most fun he's had since his parents died a year ago. This is good, exhilarating in ways that following his grandfather around all day isn't.

From the grin Natsu gives him he's enjoying as well.

It isn't until they've left pocket marks of fire and lightning everywhere that someone loudly coughs, causing their attention to drift; Gramps, “I think that is good enough, Laxus, Natsu. You two should rest now.”

Laxus looks up from where he's trying to charge his fist. The magic inside of him for once feels almost barren. His legs are shaking, and the area around his Gramps is a little fuzzy for some reason. “Gramps.” He's whining, he hasn't whined in months about _anything_.

Gramps actually smiles, and when was the last time that Laxus saw his grandfather smile? “You can train tomorrow, lets get you a meal in both of you or you'll faint from magical exhaustion.”

Natsu stands up straighter then, “Food?” He looks so hopeful.

It makes Laxus wonder.

“I make a very good stew.” Gramps smiles and offers Natsu a lift onto his shoulders.

Laxus grimaces, he's not _jealous_ , for dragons sake he doesn't remember how many times he told his grandfather he was too old for rides after his parents' death...but Gramps must see something because the man glows bright yellow and grows just a little bit, enough to fit both Laxus and Natsu onto his shoulders.

Natsu grins at Laxus.

Laxus smiles, just a little.

 

 

Everyday the two train, and perhaps it's just the presence of Natsu, or actually having a sparring partner with the same abilities as him but it feels good...for once, in a long while.

Their power grows, and Gramps almost always seems to find them in the morning sleeping on eachother and ends up carrying them to his own house instead of the dorms. Most days Laxus wakes up in Gramps house and he sometimes regrets that he told Gramps once that he didn't want to live here because now that he does he'd change his decision a year ago if he could.

No matter though, Laxus buries that regret and continues with his training, and both Natsu and himself spend their time recuperating begging Gramps to take them on a Job.

It's at six years old that Gildarts goes with them on a Job, the trip to take several bags of produce isn't all that exciting except when Natsu grins at him and well, okay _maybe_ it's not too bad.

(Laxus still never wants to do a grocery run again.)

At seven they're taking on actual Jobs alone, though Gramps is determined for them to take the easiest ones. Rarely do they get to see actual combat for the first full year they do Jobs alone. Though, no matter how Natsu or Laxus accuse Gramps the man always looks at them, shrugs, and says “I can't help it if the others take too many Jobs.”

Natsu and Laxus both agree its a bold faced lie.

 

 

 

The next three years Natsu and Laxus train, work Jobs, and train. Rarely are they apart from eachother and most days they're glued to eachothers sides.

It doesn't feel weird to Laxus in the slightest. He couldn't imagine Natsu _not_ being beside him. Sometimes his grandfather will look at them with a bittersweet look and ruffle Laxus' head, “Your mother was the same.” He would say sometimes.

They have very few restrictions on missions now, though Gramps _still_ won't let them near the S-rank missions, not even when Natsu begs Gildarts to take them on a Job. (The look on Gramps' face when Gildarts announces he's going to take the duo to the mountains is _terrifying_ )

But it isn't until they're eleven when something distracts Natsu.

 

“Can you believe he just accepted her into the guild? Does she even have magic?” Laxus grumbles crossing his arms and glaring at Cana, the new girl who seems to not realize everyone (or at least Laxus) can tell she's staring at Gildarts. “Probably heard about S-class wizards and wants to be one.”

“Don't we want to be S-class wizards?” Natsu mutters, chewing on his noodles and looking at Cana. “She does smell like Gildarts though.”

Laxus grinds his teeth at first because of course Natsu would use logic like that, he never lets Laxus _complain,_ but then he realizes Natsu is right.

Around the little six year old is the scent of something familiar and it's bugged Laxus since the first day she's gotten here, but he hadn't realized. “You're right.”

Natsu grins at him, noodles sticking out from between his teeth. “It's always nice to hear you admit it.”

Laxus narrows his eyes and only uses a little magic when he shoves Natsu to the floor.

Natsu stands up and growls at him, raising his arms, “ _Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!_ ” The fire burns hot, Laxus blocks it with practiced ease, but it still sends him flying into one of the walls.

“ _Iron fist of the Lightning Dragon_!” Laxus roars, and charges.

The fight ends with both of them losing the last reward from their savings and a long suffering sigh from Gramps.

Natsu though just grins at Laxus.

Laxus finds it hard not to grin back.

 

 

“You don't _know_.” Laxus is stretching, ready to try one of the newest spells in his mothers books (she was always searching for new knowledge, perhaps if Laxus hadn't been born she would have continued to add to Fairy Tail's library instead of being dead, but Laxus tries not to think about that).

Natsu is leaning against a tree and looking in the direction of the guild, across town, “She _smells_ like him. She has to be his daughter.”

Laxus glares at Natsu but the other wizard is very stubborn. He raises his arms above his head and leans back. “If you're wrong...” He says.

Natsu grins, and that's it, the fire wizard knows that Laxus has caved to the idea of telling Gildarts about their hunch.

It's a terrible idea, but then again, Laxus knows he would follow Natsu even if it was down a volcano. (He likes to think Natsu would do the same.)

Before Laxus can actually practice the spell ( _Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halber_ _d_ ) Natsu takes his hand and runs towards Gildarts house at the edge of town.

With their speed it only takes minutes to reach the house. Natsu raises his free hand and hammers at the door.

Gildarts opens the door and his eyes are red, no doubt still drunk from last night, “Of course it's you two brats, I thought I told you to leave me alone after the last time the Master reamed me out?”

Natsu grins at Gildarts and walks inside, pulling Laxus in behind him. “We need to tell you something.”

Gildarts rubs a hand over his eyes and closes the door a little harder than necessary. “You do, do you? If it's another technique to prove you're S-class material I'll throw you out.”

“No, better! You have a daughter!” Natsu grins.

Laxus grimaces and punches Natsu.

Natsu falls to the floor and glares at Laxus. “What?”

“I thought you were going to tell him that we could smell Cana smelled like Gildarts. Not that he had a daughter!” Laxus yells.

“Oh.” Natsu winces and shrugs, “This was easier?”

Laxus sigh is longsuffering slow breath of air. He shakes his head and looks up at Gildarts.

Gildarts, who is staring at them as if thunderstruck. “Cana?” He crosses his arms and looks away, “Impossible she's six...and...” He trails off and his hands tighten against his arms.

“She smells a lot like you.” Natsu says, “She has your eyes and hair. She even looks a little like you when she pulls back her hair.”

Gildarts covers his face and curses, before abruptly turning and picking up a large vodka bottle, that is still half-filled, before draining it entirely. “Fuck.” The glass breaks under his hand and he grimaces at the blood. “Pretend you didn't hear me say that, Master would have my head if I taught you curses.”

Laxus shrugs, they've heard a lot worse while traveling; especially since they're so young and accept Jobs like bandit and dark wizard clearing.

Natsu stands up, and frowns at Gildarts, “You should be happy, she probably looked for you, and she finally has her father.”

“I wish I could find my parents.” Laxus offers before he realizes what he's saying.

Gildarts looks stricken. He takes a deep breath, before nodding and waving a hand the glass turns into nothing and he rubs his face, “Thank you for telling me, I'll speak with her.”

Natsu grins and jumps onto Gildarts wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Don't worry, Fairy Tail is family so you're already family, this is just a little more!”

Gildarts gapes.

It's not until Natsu lets go that Gildarts finally pats both of them on the head. “Master would be so proud of the both of you.”

Natsu grins.

Laxus blushes and looks away.

 

Whatever happens the next day leaves both Gildarts and Cana in tears and hugging eachother in the middle of the guild.

Gramps looks at Natsu and Laxus with a wide grin and gives both of them a thumbs up.


	2. Chapter 2

Their first mission that takes longer than a few months ends with them both traveling farther than normal.

Laxus doesn't remember what prompted the monster to appear. He thinks perhaps it reacted to their magical power.

Whatever the reason, the large dragon like being—which was the reason why both took the mission, roars and dives for them.

Laxus dodges, and looks over the beast.

Two wings like a dragon, but the body is one long snake like tail without any other limbs. It's head is more the shape of a snake too.

Natsu roars back and slams a flaming foot into it's face.

The beast, a wyvern Laxus decides, crashes into the earth and more fire erupts from the debris a second later.

Laxus runs to them, dodges the wyvern's tail with a jump and looks down at the wyvern, “ _Roar of the Lightning Dragon_!” Lightning bursts from his mouth and arcs into the wyvern.

Natu's roars a second later and fire joins his lightning.

The Wyvern screeches and with a heave of it's wings the magic breaks.

Laxus stares and lands next to Natsu.

“Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way.” Natsu grins.

Laxus grunts and nods. If anything, Laxus won't be beaten by a wyvern.

They dodge acid that the beast spits from it's mouth; the ground where they once were is gone and a pool of purple sits there.

“Roar at it's head!” Natsu calls. Fire brims from his direction.

Laxus follows suit and their attacks hit the wyverns head.

The Wyvern screeches and it's tail slaps Laxus out of the air.

Dirt sliding across his face and into his mouth, pain, something hits his back _hard_ , and Laxus blinks up at the tail waving above his body.

“Laxus!” Natsu fist glowing with fire hits the tail away, and he grabs Laxus, “Get _up_.”

Laxus grunts and gets up, there's blood dripping from his forehead, and he feels a little dizzy. “Don't get hit by the tail.” He groans.

Natsu rolls his eyes, “Only an idiot would.”

Laxus narrows his eyes at Natsu.

Natsu rubs Laxus' arm.

Before Laxus or Natsu can say anything else the tail comes back and they dodge.

The wyvern chases Natsu.

Laxus tries standing straighter and raises his hands, the lightning comes forth easier than the last time he used this spell. It arcs from his fingertips until a fully formed trident appears, “ _Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Helbard!_ ” He yells throwing it at the beasts skull.

The lightning races forward, slamming into the Wyvern's back and arcing lightning over it's body. It screeches, acid flying from it's mouth in it's throes of pain.

“ _Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!”_ Natsu's fire arcs from his hands in an explosion that echoes throughout the woods.

The beast breaks under the two spells and falls to the earth. Blood pooling from the long slashes and broken skin that the lightning left and the fire didn't cauterize.

Laxus shivers and feels a little faint, his legs shake and he falls to the ground.

Natsu finds him there, a long acid burn on his arms and legs that Laxus' doesn't remember from before, and sits next to him. “I'm glad you didn't die.” Natsu offers.

“Same. You would be a shit sparring partner if you were dead.” Laxus smirks.

Natsu scowls.

 

 

There are adolescent wyvern that come after them for three more weeks and it leaves them tired, cranky, and sleeping on top of eachother the minute they use the old safety spells that First Master Mavis created long ago to keep the guild wizards safe while sleeping.

It's when they're checking for anymore wyvern; Natsu sniffing the air with certainty and Laxus carefully listening to their surroundings, when he hears the screams from a nearby village. Laxus knows the instant he opens his mouth he'll regret it but he does it anyway because he can only imagine Natsu learning about what he heard after not mentioning it, “I hear screams.”

Natsu cocks his head and listens, “I hear them, let's go.” He turns and only waits for Laxus to start moving before running forward.

Laxus chases him and they reach the village just as the men in robes start firing bolts of magic at the villagers.

There isn't time to plan but they've been together so long, practiced so long, that it's easy to hide behind Natsu's flaming roar and split the right and left mages between the both of them.

Laxus lightning cuts through anyone that tries to sneak behind Natsu and Natsu does the same with his flames.

The dark mages flee minutes later when half of them are left broken and unconscious on the ground.

“Thank you, wizards.” One of the older women says, from the look of her she's probably the village elder.

“That's what Fairy Tail does!” Natsu crows, wrapping an arm around Laxus' shoulder. He grins at Laxus, and gives him a quick thumbs up.

Laxus flushes and feels inordinately pleased. _Yes this was the right decision_.

The lady smiles at them, “I am Aimi, the village head, and we are very grateful.” She twists her hands and frowns, “But I do not know if we can repay you, most of our jewels will have to go to repairing the buildings here thanks to those mages.” She grimaces.

Natsu shakes his head, “No! We did this because they were wrong, no payment necessary. Though...” He winces and smiles, “Sorry about the burning buildings.”

Laxus rolls his eyes and covers Natsu's mouth before he mentions the lightning arcing across the earth in certain areas. Fairy Tail has enough problems without being charged for even more damages to a village, especially one that was being protected. “Think nothing of it.” He says, and smiles the one that makes the old ladies in Magnolia call him a darling.

Natsu glares at him and bites his hand.

Laxus let's go and glares back.

“Well thank you.” Aimi doesn't seem to be utterly charmed by the smile, but she looks amused. “We can offer you at least a nights stay at the inn.”

That wasn't a bad idea. Considering the likely hood of the mages thinking Laxus and Natsu had left and coming back in the morning. There would also have to be someone who knew magic to guard the captured mages until the Council showed up.

“We can stay until the Council's soldiers come to pick up the mages.” Natsu offers.

Laxus frowns, “We have to turn in our Job.”

Natsu crosses his arms and taps his foot, “We do, but that can wait, unless...” It's perhaps the fact that they've been at eachothers throats for the past month that Natsu even offers.

Laxus punches Natsu's arm gently, avoiding the still healing acid-burns, and glares, “I'm not leaving you. We're a team.”

Natsu grins at him and actually blushes. “Yeah.”

Aimi smiles at them and leads them to the inn.

 

 

Most times Laxus ignores children, he's never quite considered _himself_ a child, and it's odd realizing that technically he's _still_ close to a child's age.

Except now there are a flock of them asking Natsu and Laxus to show them magic.

Natsu obliges with gusto that Laxus tampers because, “We don't need to burn the building down Natsu, don't use your roar.”

Natsu pouts but then smiles at the children. “My father used to show me this when I couldn't sleep.” He holds out one finger and concentrates. It lights on fire and a small flame flickers back and forth.

“Cool!”

“Not as cool as what you guys did yesterday!”

It's just his particular luck that Natsu somehow finds the magically talented children (not hard since even Laxus can feel the magic coming off the red head in waves; she will become a beast later on) and starts training them in finding their magic.

Without actual libraries (the village barely has a school much less an actual building for books) Natsu just teaches them simple tricks that don't take years of practice to learn. Things like making light orbs that glow in the dark; the kids love that one, and using warm spells that keep you just that bit warmer when it gets cold out.

Finally, the Council's soldiers arrive and they look exasperated when they find two wizards from Fairy Tail.

Aimi and the orphanage actually allow the five children Natsu has under his wing to part with them, with extra food and blankets.

“They are not sleeping in our tent.” Laxus growls.

Natsu laughs but another growl gets him to buy a tent from the village. The tent worn but still sturdy.

They travel another route back home, and no wyverns accost them. By the second night of their travels Natsu's burns have almost vanished and Laxus' arms and back have stopped hurting.

Laxus doesn't admit that he misses running his hands over Natsu's arm to check for the burns after they disappear. He tries to ignore the little part of him that does.

Erza and Jellal both are a handful, and it takes all of Laxus' patience not to use lightning on both of them.

The other children at least leave Laxus alone when he glares but Erza and Jellal will follow him and ask him all sorts of questions. Most of the time Laxus can already see how the two will be great; they ask things that even Laxus and Natsu haven't at their age (though most of Laxus and Natsu's interests were in Dragon Slayer magic, not other types of magic).

Laxus admits he's very relieved when he sees Magnolia at the horizon and moves a little faster. The kids have to run to catch up.

Natsu chuckles from behind him, he's been laughing at Laxus a lot; more so as Jellal and Erza attach themselves to Laxus and Natsu both in turns.

 

 

Gramps is amused at the gaggle of children, and looks at Laxus and Natsu with a smile.

“Gramps,” Natsu starts, “You have to let them stay, we're family, and they need one!” He grins.

Laxus blushes and looks away.

“We can always use more family, good job Laxus, Natsu!” Gramps leads the children away.

Erza and Jellal pause and glance back at Laxus and Natsu with soulful eyes.

“We'll be here when you get back brats, Gramps is just showing you your rooms.” Laxus grumbles.

Erza smiles.

Jellal nods and pulls Erza after Gramps.

 

 

Instead of the children leaving him alone and going back to training, because the last Job had shown that Laxus needed to train harder if he ever wanted to help Natsu find more dragons (if a wyvern could hurt him badly what could a _dragon_ do?), Natsu had stumbled upon Gray who had just entered Fairy Tail while they were on their travels.

And Laxus...Laxus finds three wizards following his every step and of course the ever present Jellal and Erza behind them.

At first Laxus ignores the three wizards and listens to Natsu talk to Gray who is quiet and mulish and faintly reminds Laxus of what he was like after his parents died.

But, Brislow, Evergreen, and Freed patiently follow him around until Laxus can't stand it anymore and narrows his eyes at Freed. “What do you three want?”

At the edge of his vision Erza is reequipping between three different armors as fast as she can.

Jellal and Gray are sparring, ice magic and wind magic. (The many books in Jellal's room make Laxus sure that the kid won't be satisfied just trying to learn one magical branch)

Natsu is warm against Laxus' side and it's almost relaxing having a day off, and just sitting side by side.

All three wizards freeze and stare at Laxus.

“I don't think they expected you to speak to them.” Natsu chuckles, knocking his shoulder against Laxus'.

“We want to be your bodyguards!” Freed squeaks.

Evergreen nods, “You are the Master's grandson, and no doubt will become the future Master of Fairy Tail. You need a bodyguard.”

“Laxus doesn't need a bodyguard.” Natsu mutters tugging on his scarf.

Evergreen sputters and flushes deep red.

Laxus snorts and shakes his head, “Who says I want to be Fairy Tail's future Master?” He thinks that maybe once he would have liked the idea, to become what his father couldn't before the man passed. Except, he's content with being a wizard of Fairy Tail, but he won't be perfectly content until he's at _least_ an S-class wizard of Fairy Tail.

Freed opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

Brislow's glowing eyes stare at Laxus.

“Stay if you want, but I don't need a body guard...”

Natsu nudges Laxus' side.

Laxus glances at him and knows that look.

Natsu won't be happy with anything but having everyone in Fairy Tail be happy and content and _Family_.

“You can train with us if you want.”...Another nudge, “If you're good enough maybe you can come with us on a Job.”

Natsu smiles, and whistles, “Gray you look like you're going to drop dead, take a break; all three of you.”

Gray scowls and stomps away from them.

“Why are you trying with him?” Laxus' doesn't understand Natsu's fascination. He would feel jealous if they still didn't spend so much time together and if they were ever separate for more than two hours.

Natsu shrugs, “He needs a friend. Cana is busy learning everything she can from her dad before his 100-year Job and Erza and Jellal cling to you like glue and he's too moody for everyone else.”

Laxus blinks, “That was kind of smart.”

Natsu punch sends Laxus flying.

Laxus counters with a lightning fist that sends Natsu into a tree.

They trade blows that leave their arms stinging and Laxus bares his teeth at Natsu.

Natsu laughs and takes a deep breath before gout of fire reaches for Laxus.

Laxus sends his own roar of lightning to counter.

Sparks of magic arc from the combined attacks, the earth trembles, and they push against eachother's attacks, neither gaining much ground. Magic builds around them until lightning and fire swirl together and explode sending them both into the dirt.

Laxus gets up and aims a _Lightning Dragon's Claw_ at Natsu.

Natsu falls into the dirt and the earth cracks.

Natsu's fist connects with Laxus' stomach sending him flying.

Laxus barely catches himself before he hits a tree, and charges. He grins.

 

 

Laxus thinks, hopes a little, that the group of children will tire of both Natsu and himself. Unfortunately it seems like they gain even more...friends.

Gildarts has spent even more time training as Gramps says he's not quite strong enough for a 100-yr Job which sometimes leaves Cana alone and Natsu sits with her at the long benches which means Laxus sits with her and the other children follow.

Laxus wants to be annoyed, but mostly he feels good, because this is family, even if most of them are children and irritating.

Whenever he says that to Gramps, though, the man laughs and ruffles Laxus' hair, “Fourteen years old, Laxus, everything that's not about you will feel irritating.”

Which is _not true_.

Natsu isn't all about Laxus and Laxus doesn't always find the other wizard irritating.

And when Erza is sparring and reading it's quite enjoyable being around her. It's only when she gets that besotted look on her face as if Laxus means something that Laxus feels uncomfortable, it's not a crush, he's sure of that, but it's something and he doesn't think he's ready to be that something for anyone.

Even Brislow, Evergreen, and Freed are nice to be around, mostly because they're quiet and when they speak it's Evergreen who talks the most.

Evergreen talks about a _lot_ of things, but most times it's about how her mother is doing, who travels the world and is part of Lamia's Scale, and how her new spells and abilities with Fairy Magic are coming along. She brings up fashion and even gets Laxus interested in the men magazines she perusals (when she catches him looking she just smiles and offers the magazine to him and picks up another one).

The uncanny fascination Brislow has with his soul-puppets is a bit creepy, but the wizard is strong and Laxus notes the pride Brislow takes in his magic.

Even Freed is alright, and now he has no qualms about talking about his rune magic (when at first he could barely string a word in front of Laxus).

Then there's studying his mothers books, training, and taking on Jobs that leave Laxus with little time to worry about the rumors circulating of the Magic Council learning about an unauthorized creation of a half completed Heavens Tower or that they find a girl an extract a demon from her.

Natsu is determined to find dragons.

“Why?” Laxus asks once, because he knows they're dragon slayers but it's not a time of war against dragons and the only thing gained from finding a dragon would be killing it to increase their power. _Natsu isn't like that_ , Laxus thinks.

Natsu blinks up at him from one of the several newspapers he has on the table and tilts his head, “Because I miss Igneel, and if he's passed I need to know. I'm sure Dragons know eachother. If they do they should know what happened to Igneel.”

Which, Laxus always thought that Natsu's Igneel was dead, why else come to Fairy Tail, but if it'll ease Natsu's mind to know for _sure,_ then Laxus will help him. He picks up a news paper and rolls his eyes at Natsu's huge grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Gramps crosses his arms and raises his brows, “Laxus, Natsu you need a break you've been all over the country without a sign of a Dragon. And before becoming S-class leading a team is a perfect way to show that you're ready for the S-class exams.”

Laxus crosses his arms. At fifteen he is actually a little taller than Natsu which drives the other dragon slayer into fits.

Natsu rolls his head and groans, “We haven't been all over, just most of the south area.” He grimaces and runs a hand through his hair, “All we keep finding are Wyverns.”

Gramps frowns and nods, “I've heard your reports inbetween jobs. It is odd that the dragons relatives are in such abundance when dragons themselves are missing.”

Natsu nods eagerly and points at Laxus, “I told you, it's weird.”

With a roll of his eyes Laxus ignores Natsu. Wyverns appearing everywhere _is_ odd, but without any other connection other than their relation to dragons, there was nothing substantial to go on. “That doesn't prove anything.”

“You are right.” Gramps nods before shaking his head, “This is not the discussion I was aiming for, both of you will go on this job and then once you have completed it you can continue on your search.”

Natsu pouts.

Laxus feels a little guilty, but they have gone over this for months and haven't dug up a single clue to where any dragons could be. Perhaps Natsu's observations are right and the wyverns are connected. Not that Laxus could think of anything worse then wyverns, there was a reason that most history books said dragons would kill a wyvern on sight.

“One job.” Laxus says.

Natsu glares at him, “No, we need to find more leads.”

Laxus raises a brow, “Do you intend to tell Erza and Jellal that you refused to help them on their first high level job?”

Natsu flushes, his eyes widen, “No of course not!”

“Then one job, Natsu.” Laxus rubs a hand against Natsu's cheek.

Natsu smiles.

Gramps coughs loudly.

Laxus raises a brow, he doesn't know why everyone looks embarrassed now when Natsu and Laxus touch eachother.

Natsu shrugs and pats Laxus' cheek. “Fine but once we're done we have to go to this small village to the east, there have been reports of winged creatures.”

“Probably more wyverns.” Laxus sighs.

But instead of having just Erza, Jellal, and Gray on one job request; that leaves Gray somehow losing all his clothes except for his boxers, Erza with a cracked arm bone, and Jellal with bruises all over his body, that sets Cana, Freed, Evergreen, and Bislow on the desire to have a job with Laxus and Natsu.

Freed pouts and looks sad at Natsu and the dragon slayer caves.

Three-supervised job requests later and the rumors of the winged creature have settled down and they're both left with no leads.


	4. Chapter 4

Laxus and Natsu are a team and their training has gotten them far, and their teamwork even farther.

Sometimes the dark wizards they're after will run once they hear that the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail are coming.

A hundred jobs at least under their belt, and years of training, supervising jobs of the younger wizards in the guild. Both of them are prepared, and ready for their S-class ranking test.

 

 

They don't expect Gramps to fight them for their S-class ranking.

Laxus dodges another of Gramps' punches.

“You have to hit me with all you got, Laxus or you'll never defeat me!” Gramps booms, his giant form glowing with golden light.

Natsu slides into a low stance, and folds fire around his arms and yells, “ _Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade_!” The fire lashes out at Gramps.

“Natsu!” Laxus growls. He doesn't like this test at all. He dodges his Gramps stumbling figure.

“It's a test, it's Gramps, I'm not trying to kill him.” Natsu yells with a roll of his eyes.

Laxus frowns.

Natsu jumps towards him and lands a little unsteadily, there are already a few bruises on his body where they dodged a second too late. “Laxus I thought you wanted us to become S-class wizards?”

Laxus grinds his teeth, _S-class_ , he thinks. He looks at Natsu's eyes and nods.

Their lightning and fire mixed roars send Gramps tumbling to the ground.

Gramps' attacks become even fiercer, breaking the ground around them and one of his legs sends Laxus crashing into the sea.

“Laxus!” Natsu runs after him.

Laxus swims back up, sputtering, and coughing, his body aches and he feels even more determined. Even their roars didn't put his Gramps down, no way could they hurt him.

Natsu jumps into the sea and swims to Laxus.

“What are you doing?” Laxus coughs, the taste of sea-water is disgusting.

Natsu scowls, “Saving your life you ungrateful ass.”

“Focus on Gramps.” Laxus pushes him towards land.

Instead of listening to him, because when does Natsu listen to Laxus, the dragon slayer drags him to shore.

A foot almost crushes them.

They scramble away.

Laxus _Lightning Roar_ makes Gramps stumble again.

Natsu follows with a loud clap of his hands, the magic brimming into a powerful explosion that rocks Gramps.

Gramps falls to the ground again.

After months of using the spell this time it's easy to raise his arms and call the lightning to his hands,“ _Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halber_ _d!”_ He throws it at his Gramps' legs.

“ _Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!”_ The flames and lighting clash together and the earth under Gramps explodes.

A golden glow envelopes Gramps.

Laxus runs to him, half a mile away after reverting to his original form, and can hear Natsu's footsteps behind him.

When they finally reach the man they both fall to their knees gasping.

Gramps groans and raises his head, “Quite a punch both of you pack. I wish Gildarts was here, he deserves this pain.”

Laxus grabs Gramps into a tight hug and mutters in a low strained voice, “I'm never fighting you again.”

Natsu joins the hug a second later.

Gramps pats their backs gently, “Congratulations on becoming S-rank Fairy Tail wizards!”

 

 

The party is enough to cause the whole city to shake.

Magic is everywhere, and Evergreen, Freed and Bislow all demand to listen to the story from Laxus himself.

Natsu grins and pats Laxus on the back.

So, Laxus tells it to them, skipping the part where he feared for Gramps' life, and doesn't realize until he looks up from the drink that everyone in the guild is listening. He flushes.

Natsu rubs his back and that helps so he keeps talking.

Eventually Laxus takes Natsu back to his room.

“Laxus I want to sleepppp.” Natsu whines, clawing at the doorframe.

“Sleep here.” Laxus whispers.

“What?” Natsu stares, standing straighter.

“Sleep here, with me. We're seventeen, Gramps can't tell us what to do anymore...as a guardian, and I want you to sleep with me.” Heat is infusing his face but Laxus wants this. Has tried to deny it every step of the way, but Natsu makes him care, makes him feel in ways that he thinks...well, if he hadn't met Natsu he's not sure if he would have this family.

Natsu pushes Laxus onto the bed.

At first, Laxus thinks that it's a cruel way for Natsu to end this, but then the man is hovering ontop of Laxus.

Natsu kisses Laxus' and presses his nose against Laxus' neck, “Thought you would never realize we were mates.”

“...Mates?” Laxus mutters, can feel himself getting hard just from the warm body on top of him.

“Dragons mate, we dragon slayers have dragon magic so we mate too.” Natsu mutters, licking and sucking at Laxus' neck. He grinds down, his hard dick pressing into Laxus' hip. His leg rubs against Laxus' cock.

Laxus grunts and moves them until he's on top of Natsu, his nails turning sharp with a crackle of lightning and ripping Natsu's pants away, “I know what mates are.” He just hadn't...expected it. But now he thinks about how he smelled Natsu the first time, how it shouldn't have smelled like dragon unless Natsu was using magic. How spending time with Natsu is always so good and just feels _right_. He ruts against Natsu's naked form.

Natsu gasps, “Laxus, you cheat, I liked those pants.”

“Should have thought of that before you tried to fuck me in my own bed.” Laxus growls.

Natsu growls right back and pulls Laxus into a kiss, his lips are soft and tongue slick. He rips Laxus' own pants away and their bare cocks rub against eachother, slick with precum and their foreskins pulled back.

They rock against eachother, panting and watching eachothers faces.

“I'm going to come.” Laxus gasps, he looks down, almost cums at the sight of Natsu's wet dick rubbing against his own. He wraps a hand around Natsu, thick and warm against his fingers. “I want to see you come first.”

“Cheater.” Natsu groans and pulls Laxus into another kiss.

Laxus groans, closing his fist tighter and stroking the soft skin inside his fist. “I want to taste you later. I want to fuck that mouth of yours that's always yelling.”

Natsu bites Laxus' lip with a canine. His hips stuttering.

“Come for me Natsu.” Laxus rubs his own dick against Natsu's thigh, can feel his balls tightening, “Come for me.”

Natsu gasps and cums, dick twitching in Laxus' grip, and cum spilling hot against their skin.

The feeling of Natsu's cum makes Laxus cum heavy and thick, his dick pulsing, balls pulled up tight, and aching pleasure running through him until he's breathing again and staring at Natsu. “Not bad.”

Natsu growls and shoves Laxus down onto the bed. “I'll show you not bad.” Natsu bites his nipple.

Laxus gasps and his cock twitches, spent against his thigh, but quickly growing hard again.

 

 

Being mates is wonderful, but it doesn't change much.

Laxus refuses to kiss in public but Natsu takes that to mean _outside_ Fairy Tail so the next day when Laxus is going over a supervised-Job that the new guild member, Marijane, wants to go on;

Natsu comes downstairs yawning, marks from last night covering his neck where the scarf doesn't reach and where his shirt doesn't cover his belly, and he leans down pulls Laxus' face away from the papers and kisses him solidly.

“Natsu!” Wakaba cries, “Why would you kiss Laxus?”

“Leave them alone, Wakaba.” Macao grumbles.

There's actually someone crying but it's hard to determine who, “Freed stop crying, Laxus and Natsu are attached to the hip, I warned you.” Evergreen says.

But Natsu licks Laxus' lip and that captures the rest of Laxus' senses and he pulls him onto his lap and bites hard.

Natsu growls back.

A loud cough that's familiar enough for Laxus to know anywhere causes him to stop mauling Natsu, “Perhaps don't do anymore in front of the children?” Gramps raises his brows.

Laxus flushes and glares at Natsu.

Natsu grins and leans back, “Aye, aye, Gramps. I just needed to kiss my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Laxus yells.

There are silent _ohhs_ around the room.

Natsu leans forward again and whispers against Laxus' ear, “Well I don't think you wanted the guild to know we're mates, but I can say that too.”

Laxus decides it's fair that he throws Natsu to the ground, stands up and grabs the papers, “Go get your things Marijane, I'll take you on as the escort. Natsu hurry up or we'll leave you behind.”

“Aye Laxus, don't be a jerk!” But Laxus knows that Natsu is grinning, the jerk.

 

 

As mates they still fight together, still spar until they're passed out on top of eachother (though most times now Gramps just leaves them out there). They take more jobs each one a little harder than the last.

(Gramps refuses to let them take a 10 year Job)

Wyverns are everywhere but with diligence and their own skills Laxus and Natsu take one down after another.

They find a child Dragon Slayer fighting against a Wind Wyvern. They defeat it and before Laxus can stop Natsu they have a new Dragon Slayer in the guild. Wendy, is her name.

Laxus glares at Natsu the whole way back on carriage, but without Natsu being sick and demanding belly rubs, it's less effective. Thanks to Wendy who can apparently cure motion sickness.

Natsu instead kisses Laxus softly and leans his head against Laxus, “You know what it was like being a Dragon Slayer and alone when we were kids.”

Which, is a fair point. Laxus kisses Natsu again, because he'll never get enough of Natsu, “Fine, just this one.”

 

They settle Wendy back at the Guild; Erza quickly takes a shine to another young wizard, but of course Marijane soon follows with her own interest, and they fight over Wendy so much they make her cry.

Laxus glances at Natsu.

Natsu chuckles and pats Wendy's head, “They just all want to be your friends, see you're already popular!”

Wendy sniffs, and rubs her eyes, she looks at Natsu and then more shyly at Laxus. “I want to train with you two.”

Natsu grins.

Laxus sighs, and covers his face.

Somehow for the next two weeks instead of looking for leads they spend time taking care of Wendy and saving her from Erza and Marijane.

 

Wendy follows them on their next trip out, and while Laxus has his reservations (she's getting stronger every day but not quite at their level yet), he let's Natsu and Gramps talk him into it.

(“After all, Laxus, what if she cries and Natsu isn't here?” Gramps chuckles cheerfully.)

Rumors of a Wyvern able to eat metal are on the horizon (ruining several mines across the country).

Just as they reach the encampment where the crew of miners had fled a metal pole comes flying out of the brush.

Laxus grabs Wendy and dodges.

Natsu gets hit with it head on.

“Natsu!” Laxus yells.

Wendy squirms in his hold until he releases her and she runs to Natsu.

Natsu groans and shakily stands up, rubbing his head, “Why didn't you warn me Laxus?”

Laxus rolls his eyes, “I thought you had better reflexes.”

Wendy slides to her knees and carefully places her hands on Natsu's chest, “This should help heal anything serious.”

Natsu smiles and takes Wendy's hand, “Just a little bruised, save your magic for anything more serious.”

Wendy pouts but nods resolutely, “You scared me Natsu.”

“What the hell are you three?” A man comes out of the brush, long black hair, and piercings across his face

Natsu frowns and looks at Laxus. He gets his feet under him.

“We're here after the Wyvern.” Laxus offers, tilting his head, the man smells like metal magic.

The man grumbles and scowls, “That's what that thing was? I was looking for a Dragon, heard about a beast with wings eating metal.”

“Dragons eat metal?” Wendy frowns.

“Well if Igneel used to eat fire.” There's a slight frown on Natsu's face before he wipes it away.

“You know dragons?” The man narrows his eyes. “Where are they?” He steps closer to Natsu and Wendy, hands tight at his sides.

“Used too.” Laxus offers, not wanting the mans attention on Natsu.

“Used too?” The man slams a fist into a nearby tree, it cracks loudly and falls to the ground.

A roar echoes from the trees and a gleaming metal Wyvern appears.

“ _Roar of the Fire Dragon!”_ Natsu starts.

Wendy echoes him a second later, “ _Roar of the Sky Dragon!”_

The two attacks mix until the fire burns brighter and slams into the wyvern—the heat from the flames melting part of it's body.

It screeches and shoots metal shrapnel the size of a human body.

Laxus dodges, and loses sight of Natsu and Wendy. He roars, the electricity arcing across the metal body and making the beast screech.

A pole of metal slams into the snake-face. The man lands next to Laxus, “You're a bunch of Dragon slayers?”

Laxus glances at him and dodges another barrage of metal shrapnel. He sees a nearby coil of the wyvern's tail and jumps onto it, “ _Lightning Dragon's Jaw!_ ” Lightning courses around his clenched hands and he slams them into the beasts tail.

Metal cracks under the attack and joint attacks from the front send the beast tumbling into the brush.

Laxus shakes himself and hops back down. That spell always leaves his fingers and body a little electrically charged and he palms a few trees on his way, lighting arcing from his fingertips and breaking bark.

When Laxus sees Natsu is with Wendy he sighs with relief. What he doesn't expect is the man from earlier sitting beside Wendy and listening to Natsu.

“Aye, Laxus, we have another Dragon Slayer for Fairy Tail!” Natsu waves. “Meet Gajeel!”

Gajeel growls and bares his teeth, “I didn't say I would join, I said I would check the place out!”

Wendy smiles at Gajeel, “It'll be nice to have another Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail. All Natsu and Laxus ever do is fight or kiss.”

Natsu flushes, for some reason, and sputters, “We do not!”

Gajeel raises his brows and looks at the both of them, “Huh, you're mates? That explains why you two smell like eachother's magic.”

Laxus blinks and decides that he likes that...a lot.

 

 

By now it's almost routine for Fairy Tail to get a new member thanks to them.

At least Gajeel doesn't hover like the children.

But Wendy rectifies that by bringing him to the table where Natsu and Laxus work whenever they're in the guild.

Gajeel _does_ sit at the table but Laxus thinks it's more because he has had to deal with Wendy's _upset face_ and, like Laxus, didn't know what to do other than agree. The man is brash, loud, and annoying.

It's no wonder that Gajeel and Gray get along.

Freed, Evergreen, and Bislow still sit with Laxus.

Laxus still watches Evergreen go through the fashion magazines (he's gotten several black cloaks, pants, and shirts from the magazines that he had looked at the longest and still isn't sure if it was Evergreen alone or all three working together to get all the clothing).

They train with Laxus and go on Jobs with him and Natsu sometimes, but more times then not they argue _who_ gets to spend time with them (Erza has made a timetable for when Jellal, Gray, Erza, Cana, and the other three can go on jobs with the duo).

 

 

It's mostly accident that the four Dragon Slayers end up on a job for a City that has heard of their abilities.

Except this isn't a dragon or a Wyvern.

“That's a huge monster.” Gajeel comments, biting a straw made out of metal (Laxus doesn't know where he keeps buying them).

Wendy shivers, “It smells wrong.”

Natsu grins and pats Wendy's head, “We'll beat it!”

They do, somehow. Wendy knocks it down with her wind that only seems to grow stronger and stronger (She might be ready for high ranked jobs alone soon). She pulls her enchantments and increases their speed and defense.

Gajeel knocks it in the head with his metal fist.

Laxus gets hit hard enough that he's left flat on the ground and dizzy. He gets up and charges.

The monster is strong, large, and it's horns are long and wicked. It belows, launching a punch that kicks up wind throwing Natsu and Wendy to the ground. It spins and kicks into Laxus putting him back into the dirt.

Gajeel hammers it with his own _roar._

It sways before haphazardly slamming a hand into Gajeel.

Gajeel yells curses before he's sent into the dirt.

Laxus gets up, blood is in one of his eyes and his arm feels weird and throws a halberd.

Seconds later fire blades, wind blades, and a metal roar join his attack.

The explosion makes the earth under their feet rumble. Smoke clears and the beast screeches, blood pouring from it's wounds.

“Again!” Natsu yells.

They fire their spells again, Laxus sees the beast fall down and doesn't realize until it's falling that it's falling _towards_ him. He ducks and rolls pushing a bit of lightning magic to his hand and blowing him away.

There's a crash.

“Laxus!” Natsu sounds stricken.

Laxus blinks, tries to rub at his eye but the pain is fierce from his left arm, and he can see blood leaking from several long gashes where tree and rocks dug into his skin.

“Laxus.” Natsu falls next to him and carefully pulls him into a hug. “I almost lost you.”

Laxus wraps his useable arm around Natsu and kisses his neck, “You think something like that thing could kill me?”

Natsu chuckle sounds more like a sob.

Wendy hugs them, and there's a pause before Gajeel a second later.

 

Laxus is in bed leave for the foreseeable future. The old lady that heals them, sometimes, won't heal him fully. (“Idiots who take stupid jobs fighting demons get to heal the normal way. Now that you're not in critical condition your body will have to handle the rest. Anyway if I use anymore healing ointments your body might have an adverse reaction.”)

Gramps just huffs and glares at him, “That's what you get for fighting a _demon,_ Laxus!”

“They made the request.” Laxus mutters, eyes closing momentarily before opening them again.

Moonlight filters through the window and Natsu is sleeping, head resting against Laxus' arm. Bruises cover the left side of Natsu's face, and there are bandages just peaking out from his shirt.

Freed, Bislow, and Evergreen are all sleeping on a bed behind Natsu, piled on top of eachother in a way that looks decidedly uncomfortable.

Marijane is sitting next to him on his other side, her arms folded and eyes looking at the wall, “You know I was thinking of taking that mission. Thought it would do Elfman and Lisanna good to see what a S-rank Job was like.” She folds her hands over Laxus, “I'm glad and upset that you took it.” She smiles, “That's selfish of me, but you've been S-rank far longer than I have and even all of you were hurt.”

Laxus scuffs and pulls his hand away from her.

Marijane cringes and rubs at her eyes, “I'm--”

Laxus grabs her hand, “We're family, I'd take all my bones broken over you possibly losing a sister or brother. It's good you didn't take it and I did.”

Marijane smiles and sniffs, “When did you become so nice?”

Laxus bares his teeth, “If you ever tell anyone I'll spar with you until you can't walk.”

Marijane laughs and covers Laxus' hand with both of hers. “Thank you.”

Laxus huffs but squeezes her hand, even though it sends twinges of pain through his arm, “Fairy Tail is family.” He whispers, his eyes close and he drifts off.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks are miserable. Thanks to the amount of magic his body is using to heal itself he can't spar, and can't even spend his time with Natsu in more pleasurable ways.

If anything Natsu is even more worse off, his mood sour at the thought of not being able to spar with Laxus and not having sex seems to leave him pouting at nothing.

Wendy is the only Dragon Slayer with minor wounds (apparently Natsu had taken the harsh landing by holding Wendy close and letting his body take most of the force and damage).

Brislow and Freed distract the Dragon Slayers with card games that Evergreen sometimes participates in.

Cana offers beer and all kinds of alcohol, in sympathy, but Laxus passes, he doesn't like what alcohol does to his enhanced senses.

Even Erza, who Laxus notices spends more and more time with Marijane, tries by taking them to a sweet shop that ends with her buying half of the menu and slowly eating through each plate the entire time they're there.

It's enjoyable, and Laxus glances at Natsu. He realizes this might actually count as their first date.

Natsu glances at him and grins, taking his hand. “This is nice, aye Laxus?”

“It's okay.” Laxus smiles.

Erza narrows her eyes and grabs the menu, “Get Laxus a deluxe sundae!” She calls, and points a mental encased finger at him. “This is _the best_ on the menu. Don't embarrass me at this fine establishment.”

Laxus blinks at her and just nods. Sometimes he wonders what happened to the girl that looked adoringly at both him and Natsu.

Erza smiles at him.

 

They leave the sweet shop and Wendy and Gajeel are both walking ahead, Wendy eating a strawberry cone (Laxus doesn't know how she's still eating), and somehow the management produced a frozen metal ice cream for Gajeel.

Erza stops Laxus gently with hand on his bandaged arm, “I had a question.” She's actually blushing, the woman who throws hundreds of swords and daggers at Laxus with a cackle, is blushing.

“Go for it Erza.” Natsu offers, patting her head just like when she was a kid.

Erza flush grows but she smiles shyly at them, before crossing her arms and standing straighter, “How do you ask someone out?”

Laxus blinks, and then glances at Natsu.

Natsu scratches his head and laughs, “Well Laxus just asked me to sleep with him so...”

Laxus groans and covers his face. “Shut up Natsu.”

Natsu scowls and crosses his arms.

Erza tilts her head and sighs, “But I can't just ask Marijane to sleep with me.”

_Oh, of course_. Laxus shakes his head and shrugs, “Why not tell her you like her and take her out? You said this sweet shop was the best in town.” He figures if anyone can get Marijane out of the guild for something that's _not_ a job it's Erza.

Erza nods decisively, “That might work, thank you Laxus.” She hesitates and then quickly she wraps her arms around Laxus and gently hugs him, “Thank you.” She lets go and before she even has to do anything Natsu has her wrapped into a hug.

 

 

After years of searching Laxus is sure Natsu truly believes all dragons are gone, but they continue anyway.

It's not a bad idea to clear out the wyverns anyway. They cause destruction everywhere they go and give both Natsu and Laxus a reason to keep training (every wyvern seems to become stronger and stronger).

Gajeel and Wendy sometimes come with them on their wyvern hunts. Sometimes the others do too.

But most nights it's Laxus and Natsu alone, wrapped in eachothers arms, kissing eachother goodnight.

Most battles it's Laxus next to Natsu and their flame and electricity dancing with one another.

Laxus knows just how Natsu is about to move, and it's innate, sometimes he feels like their magic is truly connected on a level that _almost_ scares him.

The latest wyvern, a beast made out of flames is fallen, slowly burning out.

Natsu grins at Laxus.

Laxus huffs but pulls Natsu into a hard embrace, kissing him until they're hard and rocking against eachother. He pulls away and grins.

Natsu whines, and pulls him back.

They tumble to the ground.

Natsu is impatient and pulls their cocks out, squeezing Laxus in his fist. “I want you to cum on me.” He growls.

Laxus moans and kisses Natsu, “Not inside of you?” He smirks.

Natsu whimpers and strokes both of them faster.

The slide of Laxus' foreskin in Natsu's hand is intense, pleasure arcing through him. He can't help rutting into Natsu's hand, feels their cock heads bump against eachother, soft skin making him moan.

Their precum leaks against their cocks, slick making it easier.

“Want this _now_.” Natsu growls, wrapping a hand around both their cocks and thrusting into his grip. His other hand squeezes Laxus' ass.

Laxus gasps against Natsu's lips, presses a hand against Natsu's cheek. His cock pulses and his balls ache with pleasure. His other hand rubs at Natsu's pec, squeezing and rubbing.

Natsu squeezes his hand again, panting, and his fingers slip under Laxus' pants to rub between his cheeks, “Please Laxus.” His finger brushes against Laxus' hole, pressing just a little against it.

Laxus presses back there's a current of magic before a slick finger slides into his ass.

Natsu fucks him with his finger and they thrust into his other hand.

“Faster.” Laxus grunts, biting Natsu's lip.

Natsu grins and slips another finger inside Laxus.

The thick fingers make his ass feel full, _good._ Laxus groans and rocks into Natsu's grasp, cumming in heavy spurts against Natsu's stomach, his hole squeezing tightly around Natsu's fingers. “I love you.”

Natsu kisses Laxus hard, and his cock pulses against Laxus' own. Cum covering their dicks. He thrusts his fingers inside Laxus a few more times before stilling his hand.

Laxus shivers and can't help squeezing around the fingers inside him.

They hold eachother and Natsu kisses him over and over again. “I love you too.”


End file.
